


Kaiba Seto vs. Pokemon

by KarasuNei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Game Freak - Freeform, Humor, Mainly mentioning characters, One Shot, Pokemon the actual game, language because Kaiba is mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/pseuds/KarasuNei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world (Yugi-Oh world to be exact) where Pokemon games are created and take over the world by storm. One man (Kaiba Seto) must set out to vanquish the Evil known as Pikachu.</p><p>Or simply put, it started out as a trend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaiba Seto vs. Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these, unfortunately...
> 
> I've been watching YGO the Abridged Series, and stumbled on the episode where Jounouchi called the Pokemon world. This came to happen XD It can become a multi-chapter series if I feel up to it? Also I use the Japanese names of the characters XD  
> No beta yet, please don't hit me <3

  It started out as a trend.

  A stupid ass childish trend that honestly requires no brain to play, like those dumb Tamagotchi one can get from a stupid ass crane machine.

  That…wasn’t particularly specific, though _being specific_ is currently giving Kaiba Seto have a massive headache. He did, briefly, consider setting all this paperwork on fire, but decided against it, because Mokuba would either have a heart attack or finally be convinced that Seto has gone mad. So the elder of the Kaiba brothers settles down on the softest, most luxurious leather swivel chair money could buy, and massages his temples irritably.

 _Pokémon_. His current ire. Shortened from Pocket Monsters, because some idiots out there couldn’t find a better name. And this stupid shit ass game is beating his company’s sales. If Kaiba wasn’t so annoyed, he would have found it, very slightly, impressive. Scratch that, he wouldn’t be impressed at all, now that he is staring down at the dumb illustration of an obnoxiously yellow mouse on the pile of paperwork.

_Yep, definitely want to burn something._

  Kaiba had originally thought this game would die down just as quickly as any other trends before it, like Ryuji Otogi’s pathetic invention of Dungeon Dice Monsters (that’s _totally not_ a poor imitation of Duel Monsters at all) or even the Capsule Monsters game Mokuba loved so much. That being said, of course it was also Mokuba who brought this Pokémon game to Kaiba’s attention, the kid always gets so quickly into trends. Kaiba took one looks at the ridiculous graphics (terrible box-like 3D at this time and age, simply horrendous compares to Kaiba Corp’s realistic holograms) and dismissed it with a scowl when he knew it is another collecting monsters to battle kind of game. It would just have another rise and fall, before anyone knew it, it would just disappear.

  Turns out, not only the game is much simpler than Duel Monsters, it doesn’t cost as much as well. The console, called GameBoy for some reasons, is only a third of a Duel Disk’s price, and all monsters, Pokémon, can be collected within the game instead of having to buy card pack after card pack. It is economical, doesn’t take that much space, has online options so people can battle even if they are across the globe. A Pokémon battle match is also much shorter than a Duel Monsters match, with not as many rules to apply. Every Pokémon is different from each other even if they are the same type (or specie, Kaiba doesn’t even know) thanks to systems like Nature, EVs and IVs. So, in a sense, even if people have the same Pokémon, either can still gain an upper hand because of how they raised the monster in the first place.

  Long story short, after a year and a half after that game’s initial launch, Pokémon already has its first World Championship. Within another year, it is a household name worldwide. The game continuously grows, adding two more sequels in just three years which are also hugely successful, enlarging its community and fans. Admittedly, the last straw for Kaiba isn’t that how his company’s sales have been dropping, but Yugi of all people that went to participate in various tournaments and, like many other trend whores, gushes about Pokémon every time he is asked about it. On national TV, because fucking King of Games, that’s what.

  Oh, it’s not like Kaiba doesn’t get interviewed about this new shitty trend either. He can’t even count how many times Pokémon has been brought up during press conferences. Professional as ever, he keeps his cool in public and answers bullshit like how the two games are different from each other, they both have their own respective field and/or separate range of customers. Inside, Kaiba is seething and, as any other paranoid CEO, he has been trying to dig up dirt on the other company (because Game Freak is an absolutely reliable and _not at all_ suspicious name.) There are causes to his paranoia, thanks to the various attempts of various shady companies before this to overtake his beloved Kaiba Corp. He was severely disappointed of course, and even more pissed to find out that pre-dating the video game company, Game Freak was only a lowly self-published video game magazine. Making something out of nothing is definitely respectable, but excuses him when Kaiba says he has his own company to worry about. Not that they are going to be bankrupted any time soon, Duel Monsters is too big of an empire to be overthrown so easily, but Kaiba has always been proud of his sharp mind. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, this Pokémon game has the potential to do so, especially if the creators are going to release different titles on the same console (the fucking thing runs on _cartridges_ of all out-dated technology.) Duel Disks were created solely for Duel Monsters, there has never been a game that has high enough demands for Kaiba to ever consider other options.

  Seems like it is time for him to change his opinions (and he hates doing that, thank you very much) as Kaiba stares down at the stack of statistics on his desk. Kaiba Corp has always stay on top of everything that they do (no pun intended because _fuck that Katsuya dog_ ) and it greatly damages Kaiba’s pride monumentally to see his company being behind such a B-graded brand. There are not a lot of ways to go about this he can see, and his temper flares. Obviously, having such a huge success within such a short period of time grants Game Freak various offers of collaboration. And, because of said success, Kaiba is now considering the potential of working together with… _this_.

  The thought alone makes Kaiba cringe. His pride lies in the flawlessly executed and excellently functioning Duel Disk systems he developed himself. Granted the game Duel Monsters was created by Maximillion Pegasus, who sets Kaiba’s teeth on edge, but over the years, when people speak about Duel Monster, it is Kaiba Corp they talk about, not Industrial Illusion. It definitely helped Kaiba Corp prosper, helped it step out of the evil Gozaburo had wrought in his time. If he could talk this Game Freak into collaboration, and Kaiba doesn’t doubt himself in this, his company is only the biggest in the world, it would be easy to associate the Pokémon name to Kaiba Corp within just a few years’ time, getting his company to the top once more.

  On the other hand, extending an offer to this company is a subtle way of admitting defeat, because up until now Kaiba has refused to even think about working together with this _atrocity_. There has never been any contact between the two companies. Every timid suggestion about this during board meeting has been hotly brushed off, even Mokuba can’t get a word in. Kaiba’s ego is simply too stubborn to budge and he refuses to see this new trend as a threat to his empire. Even when it is evident in the statistic and polls that his own company has been falling behind.

 Last and foremost, Kaiba just can’t see himself working with something he has absolutely no passion about. The game sucks as far as he can tell, simple with an endless grind that doesn’t take much intellect or strategy, not even a rush of adrenaline like in arcade racing games. Even though Kaiba has to admit he really is a big nerd, despite his devastating good looks, he isn’t about to jump headlong into every game like Yugi and his dweeb patrol. Kaiba Seto has standards. And class.

 It is a difficult decision, and Kaiba almost barks out a laugh at how ridiculous this is, at how it is supposed to be so simple if his pride isn’t in the way, which it always is, not that he complains about.  _Almost laughed_ , because Mokuba would probably keel over and choke on his own spit if his brother just suddenly bursts out a bout of homicidal laughter. The elder brother sighs and looks up from his reports to stare at the boy.

 Mokuba was sitting on the couch at the other end of the office, feet knocked up on one armrest and head pillowing on another, tongue sticks out between his teeth and is jamming his fingers down on the GameBoy. Of course Kaiba doesn’t deny his own brother of this, what kind of monster would he be otherwise?? At first, Mokuba had been discreet and never pulled out the damned console when his big brother was around. But after a while of Kaiba not making some sort of snorting, disgusted noises, Mokuba just forewent the entire cautious behaviours and drowns himself in the wonders of Pokémon.

  Kaiba pinches the bridge of his nose, counts to ten and lets out a slow exhale. When he looks up this time, Mokuba is staring at him from the couch, blue-grey eyes concerned. Another sigh.

  “Mokuba, arrange a meeting with the Game Freak CEO. If they have a CEO, that is.”

  The brilliant beam his brother shot him before dashing out of the office seriously makes Kaiba regret his decision. Ah, well, sucky game or not, Kaiba has never been the one to say no to money, especially when both "game" and "money" are in the same sentence. However, if these colourful critters' creators are going to be just as chirpy and cheery as the fucking game, then Kaiba might, just  _might_ , consider buying a gun and blowing his own brain out.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy? <3


End file.
